1. Technical Field
The invention relates to loudspeaker directivity control. In particular, the invention relates to a loudspeaker for generating an indirect sound field greater than a direct sound field.
2. Related Art
Loudspeaker systems may be included in a variety of environments. One type of environment is a vehicle in which the loudspeaker system is coupled to an audio system. Loudspeaker systems may be placed throughout the vehicle to produce sound in the vehicle. The sound produced may be degraded because of the vehicle's interaction with the outside environment and the nature of the interior of the vehicle. For example, exterior vehicle noise such as road noise, wind noise, and surrounding vehicle sounds may interfere with the sound environment inside the vehicle.
As another example, the interior design and boundary walls of the vehicle may affect the acoustics of a vehicle audio system. Specifically, the placement of seats, passengers, and vehicle structures such a pillars, windows, and headliners may affect sound reflections. For audio systems that seek to reproduce multi-channel sound sources, or create an illusion of spaciousness within the vehicle, the available placement of speakers may not allow optimal, sound reproduction.
In home theater environments, the placement of listener positions and surrounding walls may affect the acoustics of the room. Listeners may want to experience a spaciousness of sound sources wherever they may be seated. Therefore, a need exists for a loudspeaker system that can produce a spacious sound experience within various environments.